


Artemis

by littlemisskookie



Series: Greek Gods [5]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Death, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Oral, Possessiveness, Slight Violence, intercourse, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: He was but a stable boy, and you were a princess in search of a friend. Little did you know what would last forever- and what wouldn’t.





	Artemis

Believe it or not, long ago money didn’t give you freedom. Long ago, it gave you restraints. The higher you were on the social ladder, the less freedom you were permitted. The more strings were tied to your wrists, making you dance as though you stood on hot coals. You wouldn’t be permitted to do so much as glance the wrong way. It was the price to pay for the luxurious life, you suppose. Being the princess of the kingdom, and all.

You and your younger sister were the heiresses to the kingdom, being permitted to rule despite the fact you were female. You were the elder one, already destined to have the throne. And because of it, you were bred to rule. You were made to be responsible, elegant, and dignified. You were taught how to be logical and to know extensive information on politics as well as local kingdoms and languages.

But sadly enough, your entire life, you found it all… well, boring.

You were seventeen, already being stuffed into corsets. You were allowed to have a half hour break, and you decided going horseback riding would be a good way to pass the time. Though your ladies in waiting frowned at the thought, you insisted that if you had to spend another minute in that stuffy palace, you’d drown yourself in the pudding that would be served for dessert.

Though that really wouldn’t be a bad way to go, really.

Still, though you really did want to go alone, you weren’t permitted to. You were a princess, after all, and who knew when the palace would come under attack. But none of the ladies in waiting thought it would be proper to ride a horse by themselves, and eventually, you were forced to ride alongside a stable boy. You didn’t mind that too much. You simply hoped he wouldn’t fret over you too much like other servants. And he was cute, which was a bonus. About your age.

He was on a horse slightly larger than your own, his own horse a jet black color. Yours was closer to a buttercup color. You were thankful he hadn’t insisted on you gripping onto his waist and riding the same horse.

“Why do you ride your horse like that? It’s far more unstable,” he pointed out, noting how both of your legs were swung over the same side.

You looked down, noting how your ankles were crossed. “Well, it’s the only way I was taught to ride. I mean, women can only ride horses like this. If I sat like you, it’d be considered unladylike.”

“Your Highness, no one else is here but us. I’d feel more comfortable if you rode it securely,” he mentions, looking around. True. The two of you were on a trail in the small patch of woods behind the palace. You glanced at him warily, still unsure. “I promise I won’t tell. I’m just a stable boy anyways, they wouldn’t care what I was to say.”

“Fair enough,” you say, struggling to hike your leg over the other side of the horse, though your heavy skirt prevented you from doing it easily. You looked at him, raising your brows to see if you did it correctly. He smiled, nodding.

“That’s better,” he said. “It’s much better to ride that way. You’re less likely to fall off that way.”

You felt pride swell in your chest from his praise, glad that he was satisfied. The two of you continued along the trial. “Say… what’s your name?”

“Hoseok,” he says, eyes looking up to how the sunlight burst through the small crevices between the leaves and branches. “I’m the stable boy, but they say once I hit eighteen I’ll begin training to be a hunter.”

“That’s nice,” you say. “My name’s Diana… In case you’d like to know.”

He looks at you with alarm, eyes wide. “Your Highness, I wouldn’t be permitted to be on a first name basis.”

“Why? You told me yours, why can’t you call me by my own?” you counter.

“It’s not proper,” Hoseok excused. “I mean… you’re allowed to call me whatever you wish, but if I did the same to you? I don’t think Your Majesties would take too kindly to that. My opportunity to become a hunter may be taken away.”

You hummed. “Well, what about this. You and I go horseback riding- you’ll accompany me for protection of course. And during these breaks you forget I’m a princess, and I’ll forget you’re a stable boy… Maybe we can be like two normal teenagers for those few minutes.”

“You realize that could get us in trouble, though, right?” he asked, eyes scanning your own as though to see if it were some sort of trick.

You smirked at him, “What’s life without a little risk? Besides, it’ll stay just between you and me. I think it’d keep me from going insane to have a friend- even if it’s just for half an hour. I’d like to forget about ruling a kingdom and spend time just being me.”

“You’ve got a deal then… Diana,” Hoseok says, a small smile tugging at his lips. Your name sounded so foreign on his lips. “Who would I be to deny that request?”

“Not a servant, but a friend,” you say, reaching over to pat his hand on the reins. “Besides, you’re pretty cute.”

His cheeks burned with that statement, and you sensed that you had gone too far. You coughed awkwardly, going forward as your horse trotted along the trail.

“God, it’s stuffy in this dress,” you murmur, finding yourself profusely sweating.

“Why do they have you guys wear those? Not even the servant girls wear things like that,” Hoseok asks, eyeing the thick fabric.

“To make it harder for us to run away,” you sigh.

“Maybe you could wear something lighter underneath when we go horseback riding, and take off the dress and put it back on when we’re done,” Hoseok suggests.

“That’s actually a good idea!” you remark. “Though I doubt I have anything light. Everything’s either expensive, poofy, or horrendous.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find something,” Hoseok says, shrugging. He looks back, “You know, I think we ought to turn back now. You need to be inside at this time.”

“Alright, that’s fine,” you say, tugging on the reins to steer the horse. “Can we do this again? Tomorrow? Same time?”

“Sure,” Hoseok says. The two of you trotted down the path, and you tried your best to hide the smile on your face by the time you got back to the others. Your glee was hard to mask as Hoseok took your hand and helped you hop off, though you noticed a few dirty glances from your ladies in waiting, and noted that you should swing your legs back to the ‘proper’ way once you were to return next time.

Still, you couldn’t help but sneak glances to the stable boy as he brought the horses back to their stables. Even as the ladies brushed your poofy skirt and fretted over your hair, you found your mind on other matters. It lasted for the rest of the day, even as the tutor swatted your wrist, and your parents gave you questioning stares during dinner.

But you were stuck in a daydream, so eager for your next meeting with the stable boy.

* * *

“Part of me thought you weren’t going to show up or agree to this,” you said, your horse trotting closer to his. You felt elated. The night before you started to have anxious feelings, feeling nervous about your next meeting with the boy.

“Well, I see no reason to refuse,” Hoseok smiled warmly, letting you take the lead on the trail. “To betray your trust would be treason.”

“And don’t you forget it,” you teased, giddy as the two of you disappeared out of sight. You hiked your leg over the other side and started bunching your skirt up on either side to raise it up to your thighs. “I couldn’t find any pants or anything- so the best I could do was this nightgown.”

You quickly undo it, thankful that you had insisted on wearing the underdress beneath the poofy skirt. You still had your corset on over it, but it’d have to do, despite how odd it seemed. Still, the silk of the nightgown with the tight tug of the corset was a relief compared to the layers and layers of fabric that you typically wore. You stuffed it in the small purse attached to the saddle, making sure it wouldn’t slip out and fall to the floor.

You glanced up at Hoseok, whose eyes were glued to your figure. You looked down, your cheeks turning crimson. “It doesn’t look too ridiculous, does it?” you asked, worried. You certainly didn’t want to look like some sort of joker.

“What?” his head snapped up, his cheeks burning. “No, no, it looks fine. Trust me.”

“Oh, good,” you sigh, letting your horse trot along. The two of you began to talk about simple things. You asked about his duties, and most of the chores he had to do. He said he was rather good with animals, most notably dogs, and horses. He asked you about the sort of things you got to learn, and you told him about the plots of your favorite books as well as the different countries and kingdoms you were allied with. He seemed to enjoy the stories mostly, and you made a note to read more in order to entertain him more. He told you a bit about what else he would learn if he got the opportunity to become the hunter’s apprentice, and you shared about some of the gossip the ladies would tell you.

And that was the beginning of your friendship with your precious little stable boy.

* * *

“Some of the ladies have told me that you’ve been spending an awfully long time with one of the stable boys,” your mother, the queen notes during one of your tutoring sessions. You glance up at her. It had been months since you began riding with Hoseok, and never before had anyone decided to speak to you about it.

“I wouldn’t say I’ve been spending a terrible amount of time with him,” you note, flipping one of the pages of the books you were studying. “Only half an hour with him during my break.”

“I do hope it’s not keeping you away from your studies,” she says, her voice stony and calculated.

“No, mother,” you sigh. “He simply talks to me and protects me in case someone were to attack. He isn’t a distraction.”

The door opens, and you see your father, the king, step inside. “Ah, Diana! Dear,” he says, kissing your mother’s cheek. “How are your studies going, dear?”

“Fine,” you say, thankful for your father’s intrusion. He was probably with your little sister.

“We were simply talking about that stable boy she’s been spending time with. You know, who I mentioned to you last night,” your mother informs him.

“Ah, yes! Do tell me a bit about that,” the king asks, turning to you.

“Well, we simply talk. We go horseback riding with each other, and he’s there for protection,” you say, trying not to say anything that might result in you or Hoseok getting in trouble.

“Does he know how to protect you?” your father quirks a brow.

“Well, he may start training soon to become a hunter. Then he’d learn knife skills and archery and that sort. That is if he gets the position,” you say.

“Well, we’ll have him promoted immediately! No way I’ll have the future queen in danger,” the king smiles. You find yourself grinning. Hoseok would be elated to hear this news!

“Now, dear,” your mother clears her throat, interrupting the joyous moment. “While your father and I don’t exactly have any… arguments, against you being friends with a servant. I mean, even your father has befriended some knights, and I myself my ladies, it is rather odd for you to become friends with someone so low on the social ladder…”

“I know, mother,” you sigh. “But please don’t take this away from me. It’s nice to see another perspective on things. The ladies can be so frugal at times, and everyone here seems to have a mask, too afraid of not seeming perfect. It’s nice to have a break.”

She purses her lips, looking through your eyes as though trying to see whether or not you were insulting her as well. “Well… I suppose we can permit it. Your father will see to it that he gets elevated to the hunter’s apprentice, and we will permit the two of you to spend an hour away from your duties together. But I do want you to keep in mind, Diana, that you are a princess, and he is a mere pauper.”

You wince at her words, and your father reaches behind you, massaging your tense shoulders.

“Don’t look so glum, darling. You knew things like this would happen. With your future and potential, you’re bound to leave people behind. That’s why we’re permitting you to make a friend, though I think we both know this won’t last long,” your father says.

“I know,” you say quietly. “I just don’t want to think of it like that, I guess.”

Your father smiles warmly, stepping away to your mother’s side. “We’re glad you understand, dear.”

“Could I at least get some riding clothes?” you request. Your mother gives you a horrified look, and you hastily try to reword your question. “I mean- I don’t want to get my dresses dirty. No one will see anyway, so it won’t be scandalous. I just need something easier to move in. Horseback riding is hard in a stuffy dress.”

Your father laughed, his hand on your mom’s stiff shoulder. “Would you look at that, dear? Instead of a queen, we’re raising a king!” He laughed boisterously, though your mother didn’t seem nearly as amused. “Very well, then! We’ll get you a cape and some trousers. The two of you will be like brothers, I’m sure. Perhaps you’ll learn a thing or two about your subjects for your future rule.”

* * *

“Diana!” Hoseok called, his smile bright. Your horse trotted closer, and your smile was equally as bright. Five years had passed since you first befriended the boy, and you dared to say you were in love with him. Though you could never reveal your feelings towards him. As much as the two of you liked to pretend you were normal, even you knew this couldn’t last much longer. At least, not until your coronation. But you’d appreciate the moments you had left with your true love.

You were dressed in a customary cape of a velvety red, one your father suggested and your mother reluctantly agreed to. Your pants were perhaps your favorite part of your entire closet.

Hoseok looked as dashing as ever. Age had treated him kindly, and instead of the scrawny stable boy, he had become a well built young man. The two of you were twenty-two by now, and each getting closer and closer to your impending fates, though you both knew it would tear the two of you apart. He had begun his training to become a hunter and was already incredibly skilled. He was the right-hand man to the headhunter, and rumor had it that some of the hunters were even starting training to become assassins or spies of some sort. While you doubted it, you knew if it were true Hoseok would be in that special group. After all, he was easily the most skilled of them all.

“Hey, Hobi,” you say, reaching over to ruffle his hair. He smiled warmly at you, and you felt those familiar butterflies in your stomach. However, you had mastered the art of keeping your heart on your cheek, and so Hoseok was none the wiser. Ironic, since you started this friendship with the hopes of being able to be yourself, and yet you were hiding your feelings from the person who meant the most to you.

“Hey yourself,” he chuckles, flipping the hood of your cape up and over your face, making you stoop over. “Guess what I brought.”

“What?” you asked, swiping the hood off your head. You saw the quiver on his back, filled with arrows, accompanied by his bow. Your eyes lit up, and you beamed happily at him. “You mean-?”

“You’re already pretty good at throwing knives,” Hoseok chuckles as his horse enters the small clearing the two of you usually hung out at. “I figured you’d be prepared for this.”

“Finally, I shall learn from the master!” you boasted, your voice haughty as you teased him. Hoseok was well known for his archery, and it was his best skill. He was even claimed as the most skilled archer in the kingdom. He had finally agreed, after you begging practically forever, to teach you how to throw knives. That was months ago, however, though you always took the opportunity to brush up on your skills.

In the clearing where the two of you typically lounged was a target. You had one of the knights give it to you, after copious flattery and decided to bring it here once Hoseok reluctantly decided to teach you some of the things he knew. You weren’t amazing at it, and a long shot from Hoseok, who had mastered that skill as well, but you were fairly decent. In return for those lessons, you had taught him to read. Though he still preferred for you to read aloud to him, when you’d rest your head in his lap or vice versa, and you’d read your favorite stories or things you thought he’d be interested in. You preferred the action and fast-paced novels, and he preferred the ones that involved elements of horror or deeper psychological understanding. You suspected he still kept it a secret that he knew how to read, but you didn’t say a word. You didn’t know why he’d hide it since it was a rather useful skill.

Some nights the two of you would just lay in the grass, talking or complaining about your days, playing with each other’s hair and telling jokes. Other days you’d be practicing together, as he’d help your aim, and the two of you would jump and cheer once you’d make the occasional bullseye.

The target was worn and had many marks and holes in it, but you didn’t want to ask for another. Maybe you were oddly sentimental, but when it came to your beloved Hoseok, you wanted to hold onto what little you could while you still had the chance.

Soon enough Hoseok was pulling you into position, your right hand drawn back, and the left on the bow. You held the arrow in position, though noticed how it veered to the side. Hoseok chuckled, placing the stick back where it belonged. He stood behind you, his nimble fingers placed over yours as he fixed your posture.

“You’re too stiff,” he murmured, lips brushing yours as he helped your aim, having it where the point of the arrow was centered with the middle of the target. “Probably from balancing books on your head.”

“Shut up,” you rolled your eyes, your cheeks burning.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” he chuckled.

You stiffened even more, wanting to turn and scold him properly. But with how close your bodies were at the moment, and the fact you were holding onto a weapon, that wasn’t exactly easy. “I told you not to call me that.”

“I know,” he laughed, and you could practically feel him smiling as he pressed his cheek against the side of your head, trying to relax your posture. “I just want you to call you that before I have to address you as Your Majesty.”

Your shoulders drooped at the reminder. You didn’t like to talk about the future with him. It wasn’t exactly something you enjoyed. Hoseok was the present, and that was all you really wanted to focus on.

“There we go, let go of those tense shoulders,” he says. “You have to be relaxed. If you’re too tense, it doesn’t help. You won’t be able to aim well, and your vision gets blurry. You need to remain one with the arrow, and let it soar through the air as you wish you could. Let it be your wings and-” he tugged your wrist back, and you let go of the arrow, letting it spin in mid-air and land in the middle of the target. Bullseye. “-you will learn to fly.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do that without you,” you say.

“No one would’ve. You should’ve seen when I first did it,” Hoseok said as he stepped back, a fond smile on his face as he recounted the memory. “I think I shot it over the palace.”

You snorted, laughing at the thought of someone as golden as Hoseok messing up at something. “Mhm, sure you did,” you say with disbelief.

“You think I’d lie?” Hoseok questions, laughing.

“No, you’re too good for that,” you snicker, rolling your eyes. You pull another one of the arrows from the quiver on the ground, though it took a lot of difficulty from the unexpected weight. You drew your bow back, placing the arrow where you needed to, and let it fly… to the tree.

“Well, you’ll learn,” Hoseok smiled, admiring your frustrated expression.

“Mhm,” you hum. “Now, are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to teach me, Hobi?”

* * *

The entire palace was buzzing. Servants whispered to each other, and everyone was bustling around, preparing food or rooms and everything they could think of. You weren’t sure what the fuss was about, but suspected it had something to do with you. More eyes seemed to be on you and your ladies in waiting than usual, and though you pestered your gossipy girls to tell you what was the news that had everyone excited, they told you they weren’t permitted to spill.

You were to find out eventually, though, when your parents called you to the throne room. You dismissed your ladies in waiting, as you were permitted to do when in the presence of your parents. That and knights lined the walls, waiting for the chance to impale any intruder.

“You called me?” you say, curtseying before them.

Your mother was positively beaming, her pearly whites gleaming at you all the way from her throne. “Our dearest Diana, we have exciting news for you.”

“Oh? What is it?” you ask, waiting for the information you had been absolutely dying to know all day.

“It appears that one of our greatest allies- well, one of the neighboring kingdoms we have been wishing to become allies with because they would be a great asset to us… has sent us a suitor,” your father proudly announced.

The blood drained from your face, and you looked at him with an expression of absolute shock. “A… Could you please repeat that?”

“The nearby prince is coming here tonight! And he plans to ask for your hand in marriage,” your mother confirmed. “Aren’t you excited?”

“I… I see,” you say. “Maybe I’ll be more excited when I see him.”

“You shall be! Word is he’s very handsome. We wouldn’t want our future queen settling for any less,” your father joked. “My, this must be very exciting for you. You’ll finally be wed!”

“Our little girl is growing up so fast,” your mother agreed.

Too fast.

True. It was considered a bit late for you to be getting married, and this wasn’t the first suitor you had. But time and time again you had insisted you were too young, or that the guy wasn’t very compatible with you, or simply that the alliance didn’t seem to be worth it when something better could come along. But based on your parents’ shining faces, you knew this was a request- no, a  _command_ \- from one of the bigger kingdoms that even rivaled your own. The two kingdoms were very close to each other in size, and word had it they had access to products your kingdom never even dreamed of.

You  _needed_  this.

Would you be so selfish to deny your kingdom this?

You didn’t know. You needed Hosoek. Hurriedly you excused yourself, running to your bedroom chambers to the ladies in waiting, who asked about your reaction to the prince arriving tonight. You wanted to bite at them how he could drown in a river for all you cared, but you knew that would be inappropriate. Instead, you simply smile and say how excited you were before insisting they change you out fo your daily attire and instead in your playthings, which they liked to call the pants.

Before long you were in the clearing, five minutes early. You tied your horse to the small post, letting it stay there as you marched around the clearing. You were so frustrated, your cape flying behind you and flapping furiously. You kicked at the target, which refused to budge. You let out a cry, wanting to rip out your hair.

Finally, you heard the golden footsteps of another horse and saw Hoseok enter the clearing. He hopped off the horse, guiding it near your own to tie it to the post. He looked at you somberly, and both of you had downcast expressions.

You rubbed your arm, suddenly feeling silent as he stepped in front of you. Both of you were adults. You knew this was bound to happen.

Then why did it feel so fucking horrible? You didn’t even know if he felt the same way about you.

“Hey…” you mumble, unsure what else to say.

“Hey,” he says softly. He tilts your chin up, making your eyes meet his.

You didn’t know what he planned to do, and for a moment the two of you are just scanning each other’s faces, trying to search for any sign, answer- anything.

You move his hand away, taking a few steps back. “I guess you already know, huh?”

“The entire palace knows,” he says. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the kingdom did as well.”

“Figures I’m the last one to know,” you snort, shaking your head as you let out a bitter laugh. “I… I’ve prepared and I’ve been groomed for this moment, for this opportunity, for my kingdom… I can’t really be selfish, can I?”

“I suppose you can’t,” Hoseok mumbled.

“Hobi…” you say softly. “I think our days are numbered.”

“They always were,” he answers.

“Well, if they are, then I do want to tell you something. Before I’m married, before I’m queen, before I’m not allowed to do or say what I want anymore,” you sigh. Why are your hands shaking? “I love you. You’ve been my best friend through these years, someone who knows me better than I know myself, someone who I can forget to keep appearances with. Who I don’t have to hold a mask up in front of, except when it comes to my feelings. But I want our last moments to be completely honest with each other, even if it’s for better or worse.”

Hoseok is silent for a few moments. “Diana… I’m just a hunter. When you first met me I was a mere stable boy.”

“This isn’t about a princess and a pauper,” you argue. “This is about a boy and a girl… And I don’t care who I am, or who you are. I know that because no matter what, if you were a king or a scoundrel, I’d love you the same.”

Hoseok holds your hands in his, letting his thumbs brush over the top of them tenderly. “You know… it’s scary, loving you.”

“And it’s bittersweet loving you,” you say, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. You bring his hands up to your face, letting him wipe away the tears. “But it was worth it. It  _is_  worth it.”

“You know it can’t last forever,” he says quietly, trying to be realistic.

“ _This_  will,” you say, placing his hand over your heart, letting him feel the beats and pumps beneath his palm. It belonged to him. Each and every beat. “But we won’t.”

He was silent, closing his eyes as he felt each and every beat of your heart. He stepped closer, hands sliding down your arms to your hands, and the two of you shared your very first, tender kiss. It tasted like salt, however, from the tears.

* * *

The suitor was handsome enough, you supposed. His name was Sehun. He was exactly the type of royal you’d expect. Impeccable posture, chiseled features, stony features.

The only problem was that he wasn’t Hoseok.

You found it hard to figure out what your suitor was trying to say to you, however, from the fact you were still staring at your gloved hand, knowing beneath the silk fabric was a small cut on the side of your ring finger, on your left hand, in the shape of an arrow. What was even better was the fact that it matched Hoseok’s, who you knew had the same shape.

“Your Highness.” Your head snaps up, seeing how Sehun was staring at you, his expression amused from the fact you weren’t paying attention during dinner. You glanced at your sister, a mere teenager, who was so entranced by Sehun’s beauty she wasn’t even looking your way. You wished she were the older sister, honestly. That way you could quietly run away with what was once your stable boy.

“I asking what was your favorite kind of gemstone,” he repeated, taking a bite of his meal. “You know, for your ring. I want you to have the best.”

“Oh, yes,” you cleared your throat. He never officially proposed to you, but the pompous bastard knew he was too good to get on one knee, dare he get stains on those priceless pants of his. He knew he had it in the bag anyway, and you were in no position to say no.

“Moonstone,” you say. It reminded you of an inside joke between you and Hoseok, how he was the Sun and you were his moon. It was made after you read him a story about how the Sun died every night to let the moon breathe. Suddenly the joke wasn’t so funny anymore.

“Is that a moonstone?” Sehun asked you. “I thought you’d suggest something along the lines of… perhaps a diamond? Or ruby?”

“Is there a problem with a moonstone? Surely that wouldn’t be too hard for you to find,” you challenge, narrowing your eyes carefully at the man.

“No… that should be no problem at all,” Sehun said, eyeing you carefully. Your family gave you uncomfortable glances, but you felt glad, almost as though you had won this round. But even you knew that in the end, he would win the war.

* * *

Night had fallen, and you had managed to escape in the dead of night, past various guards or servants who roamed the halls. You knew the route like the back of your hand, and you were confident you’d be able to navigate the routes with your eyes closed. You managed to step into the clearing, walking along the trail, holding nothing but a lantern.

You and Hoseok always had to meet like this. You needed all the time you could get. And even from the glances in the halls should you cross each other’s path, you both wouldn’t be permitted to so much as brush fingertips unless you wanted to risk someone catching on.

So you agreed to meet here, at night. In the small clearing that acted as your safe haven. Nothing kept you warm from the night air except your cloak, which you hugged to your body. Your underdress provided little coverage. Your lover was already waiting for you, as always.

He was silent as you swept into his arms, fists clutching tightly to his shirt as you dove into his embrace. You stood there for a moment, feeling each other’s breath as you pressed against one another, gripping onto the feeling. The feeling of true warmth, of having human contact, of having each other. You liked to hug on as tightly as you could, afraid that if you let go, you’d find out he wasn’t real.

You stepped away, creating some distance, though your arms were still clutched onto the other. His eyes drifted to the gem on your finger, covering the cut you had branded into each other’s skin. It glittered in the moonlight, and Hoseok sucked in a breath.

“I guess this means it’s official,” he mumbled, taking your hand in his as he admired the ring.

“He had one of the servant girls bring it to me, saying he got it. He might as well have thrown it at me and said 'here’,” you scoff, pulling your hand away. You look down at it, trying to hide it. “You know I’m your bride, truly.”

“I know,” he says bitterly. “I know…”

“Hobi,” you gulp. “Make love to me.”

It wasn’t like the two of you hadn’t done it. During your little affair, you wanted to truly be his, inside and out. And so some of the days you met here at the clearing, Hoseok would sweep you into his arms and make you his own. You couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else. The last one to two months with him were the happiest of your life.

Hoseok didn’t protest, sweeping you in his arms once again to lay you down on a blanket he had draped near the target. It was customary for the two of you to have to lay this here. After all, grass stains on your clothes would look suspicious. And you did not want to fuck on the grass, by any means.

You undid your cloak, letting it fall from your shoulders as you brought your lips to his. You always enjoyed kissing Hoseok. His lips would be both precise, yet ravenous, a combination that would’ve been difficult to comprehend had you not experienced it first hand. His hands were gentle, yet the calluses and rough skin provided the friction you needed to have shivers run down your spine. His hands slid up your nightdress, sliding down your undergarments to massage your heat.

You mewled at the feeling, his hands massaging you, cupping your sex. His fingers ran along your folds, and soon enough he was shimmying down your form, pressing his lips to your other pair as he began to eat you out.

You squirmed and panted as he did so, clutching onto the blanket beneath you, letting the fabric curl between your fingers. You didn’t even realize he was done preparing you until his lips were back to yours, and you tasted yourself on his tongue.

His hands pressed beneath your lower back, lifting your hips up to his as he yanked the waistband of his trousers down. He aligned himself to your entrance, pushing himself slowly and letting you adjust. He leaned over you, deepening himself before settling over you.

“You can move,” you confirm, holding onto his shoulders, your head leaning back onto the ground. He starts slow, steady thrusts, burying his nose into the crook of your neck. You close your eyes at the blissful feeling, so full, so complete. You loved how his pelvis rubbed into your clit, the angle having it rub against you.

You hugged him closer, feeling his sweaty skin against your own, and the grunts that echoed in your ears. You squeezed your eyes shut, wanting to remember this for the rest of your life. 

Your nails raked down his back, and you felt how he let out a low hiss against your skin at the feeling.

“Mine,” he grunted with each thrust, the word said each time his skin slapped against your own. “Only mine. Mine, mine, mine.”

“Yours,” you promised, screwing your eyes shut as his thrusts got harder.

“Will he fuck you like this? Will he love you the same way I do?” he asked you, picking up the pace of his rhythmic hips.

“No,” you answered. “Never.”

“You’ll think of me when you say your vows. You’ll think of me when you spend your wedding night together. You’ll think of me each time you’re forced to be with him,” Hoseok promised. His thrusts were getting sloppier. You could tell he was getting worked up, thinking of you with another man.

You placed your hands on his cheeks, making him stare you in the eye. “Look at me,” you said, the command soft in comparison to the regal barks you’d often give. “I want to remember this for the rest of my days.”

Hoseok did, his gaze locked with yours as he came undone, spilling white ropes and letting them paint your walls. You loved that look that spread across his face, the pure bliss. The moment when his forehead would shine and his lips would part as he tilted his head back. He never looked more breathtaking.

“I love you,” he said, whispering the words, as though he were admitting the fact more so to himself than he was to you.

He collapsed against you, and you held him in your arms, both of you breathing heavily. That’d be the last time you held your precious peasant boy in your arms.

* * *

“Father!” you cried out, running to his side. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Don’t speak to me in that tone of voice, young lady,” he said in a hushed tone, his face practically purple with anger. You withered away, scared of the anger that resided in his voice. “I had to keep someone quiet about your little affair. What do you think would happen if word got out? To the kingdom? To Sehun?”

“My lord,” you say, lips quivering. “He’s my best friend.”

“And your lover as well,” he replied solemnly. “Which is why he must be promptly executed.”

“Please, no, father!” you pleaded, grabbing onto his sleeve. “You can’t be serious, he doesn’t deserve this. Punish me instead!”

“This is your punishment,” he answered, yanking his arm away from your clutches as he stomped off. You didn’t know that a servant had caught the two of you sneaking off in the dead of night, and had the nerve to connect the dots and spill to your father in exchange for money. You knew the king, however, and surely the person would be executed. There was no reason for him to kill Hoseok other than to teach you a lesson.

Still, the love of your life was in the dungeons, bound and chained for treason or something along those lines, and you were forced to keep quiet, lest you risk the engagement that had already been arranged.

* * *

You watched from afar, staring out of the window with tears cascading down your stony face. Your mother had her hand on your shoulder, watching solemnly as the figure walked up the steps, closer and closer to the noose, a bag placed over his head.

You weren’t the only one grieving over the execution of Hoseok. He was friendly towards all and extremely talented. Apparently, he was rather close to his mentor, the lead hunter, because the very day his execution was announced, the man had resigned and left the kingdom.

“Do you see this, Diana?” your mother asked. You looked away, not wanting to watch as they placed the noose around his neck, tightening it. Your mother grabbed onto your chin with one gloved hand, forcing you to look at the scene.

It happened quicker than you thought it would. The floor gave out beneath the figure, and soon he was dangling there, as though he were a mere banner hanging along the ceiling. Your lips quivered, a lump in your throat, and you couldn’t respond properly to your mother. Instead, you slumped over, covering your face with your hands as you wept bitterly.

Your mother traced circles with her thumb over your shoulder. “This is what happens when a ruler makes mistakes.”

* * *

“She’ll be sick for a few days,” the doctor informed. “The potion brewed by the witch should have her bedridden for about a week. By the end, she will have no recollection at all of the man. Should work, considering we got a strand of his hair and the witch was more than compliant with selling the product.”

“That’s good,” the king spoke, his voice stony. In the other room, they could faintly hear the sound of you vomiting. Your father gave the doctor a questioning look. “Is that one of the side effects of this… amnesiac potion?”

“No… as it turns out, your daughter is… she was carrying a child,” the doctor admits, staring at the shocked expressions of your parents. “Don’t worry, I’ve gotten it taken care of. She was only a month or two, so it won’t show. No one has to know, and there will be absolute discretion from everyone involved.”

“Good,” the queen sighed, relieved. “When will her… morning sickness pass?”

“By the time the potion has finished wiping away all memories of the man,” the doctor said. “The baby is already dead, but I’d rather not discuss those extra details about those matters. It’d be rather disturbing to go into specifics.”

“We understand,” your father said, eyes glancing to the other room, knowing slowly, with each passing second, your life was being stolen.

* * *

You felt as though something was missing in your life. You remembered your studies and your family, and you remembered your engagement. But you didn’t remember why you got that cloak that still hung over your closet like a sore thumb, or about that strange scar on your finger, hidden beneath the moonstone ring. You felt incomplete, and you didn’t feel as though you knew who you were. There were just major blanks in your life where there were supposed to be memories.

You felt vacant.

Well, almost. You could still feel disgusted. This disgust, in particular, was hard to mask when it came to your fiance, Sehun. You didn’t know what it was about him. He was handsome and was good at keeping on that respectful mask. But it felt off. It felt wrong each time his lips pressed against your skin, and it felt wrong each time he called you by your name.

It didn’t feel right. And you hated him for it.

The two of you were spending quality couple’s time together, and the entire time you couldn’t help but glare at him and sneer at each word. But each time he looked your way, you’d give him a bitter smile, and nod along to whatever nonsense was spewing from his lips.

“You seem more… distant, these past few weeks,” Sehun notes, turning to you. “Has something happened?”

“What could’ve happened?” you falsely smile, batting your lashes at the man. God, you hoped his dick was the size of an ant. That way you could taunt him relentlessly, or at least mutter, 'Is it in yet?’ when you lost your virginity to him.

“Is it perhaps the execution? Though from what I know, it was simply a hunter who had committed treason,” Sehun chuckles.

You stand still, cocking your head at him in confusion. “What execution?” You didn’t particularly care or know of executions, at least not on palace grounds. There hadn’t been one recently.

Sehun turned to stare at you, and a smirk flashed across his face. “Ah… I see,” he says, laughing quietly to himself. “You don’t have to act dumb around me, princess. I’m your future husband, after all.”

_Yeah, don’t remind me._

“Of course, love,” you spat bitterly, the words like fire as it rolled off your tongue. “Why would I lie to you?”

“You don’t have to pretend you like me, Your Highness. Not right now,” Sehun says. He turns to you, locking eyes. You feel cold, and your body freezes over the moment your gazes lock. “You never liked me since day one… have you?”

“That’d be silly, you haven’t done anything to me,” you retort, trying to seem unaffected by his words.

“Fair enough, but you women find reasons to be angry at things that haven’t even taken place,” Sehun points out, and the statement makes the blood rush to your face in fury. You avoid seeming too hot-headed, though.

Sehun stepped closer, his confidence and smugness practically oozing from his pores. “But know this, Your Highness…”

You step back, and there’s but an inch between the two of you. “I am to rule this kingdom- with or without you. If you so much as refuse to comply, I could have your sister killed to make sure you obey. Or perhaps I’d kill you instead, and marry your sister to inherit the throne. She may work easier since she seems to be so adoring of me. But I think you should have your fair chance. I mean, who wouldn’t prefer the prettier sister? The other’s but a child anyway.”

He leaned back, leaving you stiff. He raised his finger to his lips, a playful smile on his lips. “Don’t disappoint me, princess- and choose wisely. There’s an easy way or two hard ways. And in each way, you’d lose.”

With that he took your hand in yours, continuing the walk through the garden as though he hadn’t just threatened your life and your sister’s. You were cold and stiff, unable to respond to his warning. But what were you to say without angering him?

You knew this wasn’t a negotiable situation.

* * *

There would always be a dance before the wedding. An odd tradition, true, but it was held before the actual wedding would take place. Where women in their massive ballgowns would prance about the room, hiding flirtatiously behind their fans, while men chased them about the room, often on the tips of their toes.

You were dancing with your husband to be- a man you were frightened of. He was graceful in his threats and his dancing, his steps as precise as his thinking. You wore a stony face the entire evening, despite the fact this was supposed to be a joyous occasion.

Everyone was drinking and laughing around you, and yet the ring on your finger held more weight than you could bear. There was far more pain than you’d expect, simply looking at the white lace dress you wore and the roses that lined the walls. This wasn’t what you wanted. And this wasn’t  _who_  you wanted either.

The world was spinning around you, so you thought that perhaps twirling around in the arms of the bastard who was about to pull the strings of your life. You thought to yourself when a good time would be to murder him. Perhaps on your honeymoon, you’d stab him with his own sword, and frame it for an assassination by a hired spy.

No, that wouldn’t be an option.

Didn’t mean you wouldn’t be able to fantasize about it, though.

As you imagined different ways of murdering your husband to be as he dipped you, the glass of the windows shattered, and in jumped men in dark cloaks, descending from ropes. Their hoods covered their faces, and they yanked out their swords and knives, taking guests hostage or fighting against the knights who were already rushing to the rescue.

Sehun dropped you, rushing to fight the bastards who were attacking his future kingdom. You fell to the floor but scrambled up, gathering as much of the layers of ruffles and fabrics to your room, stripping down as quickly as you could as you rummaged through your closet, hearing the screams of mass murder being committed downstairs.

Trousers. When did you have these? You quickly yanked them on, putting on whatever blouse you could find, and tying the red cape around your neck, yanking it over your head as you began to descend down the stairs and out of the palace, doing your best to dodge the swinging weaponry or prying hands. You were so close when suddenly a figure ran into you, sweeping you into their arms as they ran out of the palace. Their hand was clasped over your hand, and you screamed and kicked to no avail. Soon enough they were dragging you far away, into the woods. It wasn’t the nice patch of trees like the ones you had behind the palace. Instead, this was the one that held rumored witches who captured young women to make them their slaves.

“Diana, Diana it’s m- OW!” the figure screamed as you bit down harshly on his hand, making him jump back. You stomped on his foot and kicked him int he groin, yanking the dagger that was on the side of his hip.

“Don’t come any closer!” you say, despite the fact you were so surprised by your instincts. Perhaps it was the adrenaline or quick thinking that had your reflexes react this way.

“Glad to see you remembered training,” he muttered, shaking the bitten hand as he pushed down his hood, revealing his face. He was rather handsome- but that didn’t matter right now, did it? “Partly regret teaching you self-defense, though.”

He took another step forward, and you held the knife out in front of you, backing away. “Stay back!” you warned again. “I’m not afraid to hurt you…”

“Diana…” he says quietly. “Don’t you recognize me?”

“Recognize you?” you scoff. “You’re an intruder! A criminal! Stay back!” You slashed the knife through the air, your eyes wide and frantic. You turned to run, but he hooked an arm around your waist, catching you by surprise. You drop the dagger, kicking to where he lets go of your waist, instead yanking on your cape. You untie it, freeing yourself from his grip as you grab the dagger, running as quickly as you could.

He calls after you, but you run so quickly through the woods, the adrenaline pumping through your veins. You needed help, you needed to get to safety, you needed-

Soon enough you’re being hung upside down, your foot dangling from a rope. It appeared you had been caught in a trap that you hadn’t kept an eye out for, and now ended up being hung up as though you were the latest kill. You had dropped the dagger and felt the blood rush down to your face.

Fuck, fuck, fuck-

You yelped, a woman appearing before you. Her hair was wild, scraggly, with twigs poking out from it. Her teeth were yellow, and her eyes gave you such a deep, crazed expression, you had no doubt in your mind she was a witch.

“My my, not what I was expecting to catch,” she notes, humming to herself as she walks around your dangling form.

“Please, ma'am, let me go, I have to-” you begin to plead.

“Ah, ah,” she shakes her finger, picking up the dagger. “One of those witch hunters, hm? Surprised they’re starting to make girls do the job. What an age we live in, hm?”

“What? No, please-”

“Now, I can’t just let you go. You may try to kill me,” she ponders aloud. “But it’d be such a pain to kill such a pretty young face.” She pats your cheek, and you feel yourself swing slightly to the side. Your ankle feels as though it’s on fire from how tight the rope was. It felt as though your ankle would be cut in half, and your foot would fall off. “Maybe you’ll be my pet.”

Your eyes widened, and soon enough you heard footsteps. The witch snapped her fingers, and you felt yourself shrinking, though your ankle was still tightly bound by the rope. You hadn’t realized, but the witch had turned you into a rabbit.

The man from before ran past, looking to the witch. He walked around a tree, and immediately a quiver full of arrows appeared on his back, and a bow in his hand. You wondered to yourself how much magic took place in these woods because that was certainly something no man could do.

“Have you seen a girl here? A young lady?” he questioned, gripping the red cloak that was draped over his arm.

“I am but a poor old woman, trying to catch dinner,” the witch pleaded, stooping over to make herself seem weak and helpless. “Do not harm me, sire.”

He lowered his bow, giving her a questioning look. “I have no wish to harm you, nor anyone else this night. I simply wish to find the girl.”

“Is she your wife, perhaps?” the witch asked, glancing back at you as you wriggled around in the trap. You scampered your small feet, trying to catch the attention of the archer.

“No, but something close to it, I suspect,” he sighs. “I’ll leave now. If you get any word about her whereabouts, try and find me. I won’t stop until I find her.” With that, he walks around the tree again, the quiver and bow disappearing, and he’s on the run again.

The witch smiles, looking back up at you before snapping her fingers again, and you find yourself falling to the floor, pain bursting into your limbs from the fall. “Seems like you’ve got an admirer,” she laughs. You curse yourself, wishing that you had simply stayed with the man instead. Perhaps you’d be safer there than you were here with the witch.

But you’d have plenty of time to lament over mistakes.

* * *

The witch apparently ran an inn where she’d catch unsuspecting victims. A small cottage in the woods for weary travelers, with cozy beds and a beautiful inn keeper’s daughter, which you played the role of. As it turns out, you couldn’t leave the house unless the witch was to die, and you didn’t know how to kill her, especially since her eye always seemed to be on you.

Still, you supposed luring in those poor victims was worth it. They’d gossip and you’d easily learn new information as you led them to their death traps- though you didn’t really enjoy that last part. You learned that your sister was killed in the attack, which had been lead by rebels who had opposed the engagement of you and Sehun. Apparently, the alliance between the two kingdoms would be disastrous for some, especially since some were afraid of the merging of the two kingdoms, or of Sehun simply ruling in your place.

Little did they knew exactly how correct that last part was.

With your sister dead, you were the last remaining heir, though still the original, for the throne. Your mother had been killed, and your father was sick with grief. You had been reported as missing, and if you weren’t to be discovered six months after your disappearance, Sehun would ultimately claim the throne, because you had no other heirs. Or maybe your father wanted to fuck everything up further that way.

You wouldn’t say you were satisfied by the life you now led in comparison since you were still being controlled, and a lot of your life still seemed rather empty or vacant, but you had accepted it. There was no way you’d be able to return to the palace to stop Sehun, and even if you killed the witch, how would you get to the palace from here?

There was one particular night where a strangely familiar man walked into your inn, searching for a room. Granted, you later learned the witch had poor eyesight, but you yourself were able to recognize the man. It was the very one who attempted to kidnap you the night the palace was attacked.

You felt your heart beat a bit faster as you stared at him, wondering why he looked so familiar. Not just because you had seen his face before, but instead something different. He wore the same cloak that you did, the bright red looking just right against his honey skin. Something looked odd, seeing him wear it though.

You didn’t want the witch to catch on, though. Any time one of the customers seemed to recognize you or anything of the sort, you’d be transformed into some helpless animal until the victim was eventually killed by the witch herself. She had to keep a practically infinite human supply for her potions, which she’d sell to doctors or other witches in the market.

It wasn’t until the man had entered his room that you were able to speak to him. You pressed your lips against your finger the moment you locked gazes.

“You need to get out of here,” you whispered urgently. “You’ll die here.”

“Is this where you’ve been the entire time?” he asked, eyes wide. “I’ve been searching for you for months, Diana!”

“How do you know my name?” you asked him. Your mind flashed to the vacant slots of memory, and you wondered if you’d ever get them filled. “Do you… know me? I mean, did I know you, before?”

“I… do you really not recognize me?” he whispered to you, his face showing some disappointment.

You frowned. “Who are you?”

“Hoseok,” he said, reaching out as though to touch you… but he lowers his arms before he does.

You repeat the name, the word rolling off your tongue easily. It tastes as sweet as sugar, and you’re met with flashes and glimpses of a previous life, the curtain sliding to the side partially. “The… the stable boy?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “You and I were… friends. But your father ordered me to be executed.”

“What? Why?” you say with alarm. “How are you still alive?”

“I’ll tell you why when you get your memories back,” Hoseok says. “But my old mentor switched places with me and let me escape. He was a kind fellow, and may God have mercy on his soul…”

“Well, as much as I’d love to chat, we’ve got to get you out of here,” you say urgently, eyes looking back to the door. “If she finds out we know each other, that could be the end for you. You’re lucky she didn’t recognize you.”

“Why don’t you come along?”

“I’m cursed. I can’t leave the house until she’s dead. Some sort of enchantment,” you say. “Go on without me. If we were really friends, I wouldn’t want you getting killed because of me.”

“No, I lost you before, I can’t risk it again,” he sighed. “I’ll kill her- I’ll help you. But you’re going to have to put in some effort…”

* * *

“Slave girl!” the witch barked, seated at the dining table. “Have you drawn the bath for our guest? I want to have him nice and cooked for the new potion I’m preparing.”

“Yes, ma'am,” you mumbled, plating her usual soup in front of her. She sniffed it, a face of disdain being made.

She sneered, “You added too many spices this time.”

“I’m sorry- I’d make another, but that’s the last we’ve got left. It’d take me two hours to make another batch,” you lied.

She huffed in annoyance, bringing the spoon up to her withered lips to begin eating. “It tastes terrible,” she notes, though continues to eat it. You feel how tense your body is, and you wait for her to drop dead.

And then her spoon dropped to the floor, and she was shaking. “What have you done?” she shrieked, pointing to you. You immediately dropped to the floor, dodging her spell.

“Hoseok, now!” you shrieked, the man bursting from behind the door, bow and arrow in hand as he aimed at the witch. He fired in the air, and she flicked it to the side, letting it embed in the wall instead. Her body shook violently.

You weren’t sure which potion you had put in her soup, but from how she was reacting, you knew it couldn’t be good. She fired another spell at you, and you ducked beneath the table, soon crawling along the floor to get away, seeing the arrows and spells fly in midair.

You reached onto the kitchen countertop, grabbing onto the first thing you could find and throwing it at your captor. She had been distracted by the arrows Hoseok was firing at her, and by the time she noticed the knife being hurled at her, it had driven its way into her skull, right between her eyes.

You recalled a brief memory. You were standing in front of a target, Hoseok’s arm lining your own as he helped your posture, a knife in your hand. You could practically smell the sweet sap from the trees, and the colors of midday were bright, giving it a heavenly sort of feel. Hoseok smelled like musk and comfort, and his body pressed against yours felt as though it were the very place where you belonged.

You threw the knife, fingers letting go of the handle as it landed on the target. It didn’t hit the center, and you let out a sigh of disappointment.

Hoseok gave you a small smile, rubbing your shoulder. “Hey, that’s still pretty good. You’ll get better with practice.”

And then the memory was over.

She slumped back against the wall, and the air was still, everyone deathly still as they stared at the body.

“Is she dead?” you questioned, voice quiet.

“Only one way to find out,” Hoseok mumbled. You locked eyes, and soon enough you were running to the porch of the cottage, scrambling down the steps until you were at the last step. Your foot hovered above the grass, knowing that each time you tried this before, you were unable to.

You let out a laugh of disbelief as your foot landed on the grass, and you danced about, feeling elated by the feeling of being free.

Hoseok smiled, leaning against the doorframe. “I knew you still had it in you. That’s your best shot yet,” he pointed out.

Hoseok stepped behind you, undoing the cape from his own shoulders to wrap it around your own shoulders. “This is yours,” he says. It feels right to wear it again, and not in a time of fear or chaos. Something feels so right being with this man, though he was still very much a stranger, it felt as though he was the opposite.

And the two of you walked away from that cottage, running away into the woods, unsure of what to do next. You didn’t care, as long as you were with him.

* * *

You spent several days with Hoseok, and during that entire time, he filled you in on the gaps of your mind. You remembered him being your best friend, and you remembered your little stable boy. You remembered growing up together, and reading to him, and teaching him how to read and write. You remembered how he taught you certain skills, such as throwing knives and shooting a bow and arrow.

You remembered having a crush on him.

Still, there was a certain aspect that he didn’t seem to fill you in on, and the very memories that were still left blank, surrounding the beginning of your engagement to Sehun.

You were only able to question him about it on one particular evening, when the two of you were by the fire, roasting his latest catch of a rabbit.

“Hoseok… what do you know about this?” you ask, holding up your left hand.

“Your engagement ring?” he questioned. “I thought the only memories you lost were the ones of me. The ring has nothing to do with our friendship.”

“No, I mean this,” you say, twisting the ring up to reveal the small arrow scar that was wrapped around your ring finger. “I… I think there’s something you’re still not telling me. About us.”

Hoseok looked at you and instinctively covered his own hand. You grabbed for it, looking at his ring finger in the light of the fire. The very same arrow was wrapped around his finger. His slender hand slipped from your own, and he stared blankly into the fire, not wanting to meet your eyes.

“We were lovers, weren’t we?” you questioned. “I never did love Sehun… even I know that. But I remember loving you…”

“What does it matter anyway? There was no way you’d remember it all, and even if you did, I was still a pauper and you were a princess,” he says darkly.

“But that doesn’t matter now. I’m not a princess anymore, and you’re not some stable boy. We can stay here and be together,” you insist, taking his hand. “I might not remember each and every little thing, but over time, I’ve been getting back memories of us. But I do know that I never feel quite myself except when I’m with you.”

“So you expect to stay in the woods here for the rest of your life? When months before you were in a castle and engaged to a handsome prince?” Hoseok asked you.

“I could care less about the prince. He can keep the lavish lifestyle. I’m no longer a princess, you know that.”

“Being with me doesn’t change who you are. No matter who you marry or what life you choose to live, you’ll always be a princess. And this isn’t the life you’re meant to live, Diana. I know that. You’re meant to be a ruler, and the kingdom can’t be put in the hands of that bastard,” Hoseok says.

You were quiet. “There are people who are searching for me, the lost princess, without even knowing what my face looks like. How would I be able to get back to the palace and stop him?”

“I can help you. If your father knows you’re alive and well, you’d be able to save the kingdom.” He places his hand on your shoulder, pulling you close. “There are people who depend on you, Diana. The subjects won’t be treated kindly under his rule, you know that. They can’t depend on him. You were born to do this. You don’t know how he’d treat people who aren’t even his own.”

There was silence for a few moments, and you let out a sigh, knowing he was right. “He threatened me when he saw I was unhappy with the engagement. Said he’d kill me and marry my sister, or perhaps just kill my sister instead. Now he’d get the crown either way.”

“We can’t let a man like that have the crown,” Hoseok told you. His fingers intertwined with your own, and he pressed a chaste kiss against the side of your head. “And I want you to know that no matter what, you’ll always be my princess. I love you. Even if it has to be from afar.”

There was a small memory that flashed before your eyes. A memory of when the two of you confessed your love to each other, the day Sehun first came to the palace, knowing he had already won your hand.

Tears slipped down your face at the memory, and you squeezed his hand, turning his head to have his lips meet yours. It felt so much like the first kiss, still tasting the salt of your tears. You pulled back, pressing your forehead against his own. “Alright. For you, my love, I’ll do anything.”

Now, to take back what was rightfully yours.

* * *

There was another party going on. To celebrate the news of Sehun officially inheriting the crown, knowing his coronation would be held a few weeks later. It reminded you of the night the palace was attacked, and there was a certain sense of irony that you were going to be on the other side, going in.

You were dressed in the finest dress you could find, though it was hardly anything compared you your old, lavish dresses. But the mask covering your face was what sold the deal as you slipped through the hallways and into the ballroom, and you fell into the step of the dance.

Your father looked far older than the last time you saw him, though perhaps it was because the grief and illness had gotten to him. He looked like such an old man now, instead of the strong, regal king you once knew. You danced with the guests, unsure of where Hoseok was.

You were surprised to see Sehun before the throne, beside your father, dressed as though he already ruled the place. You loathed him, especially the smug grin on his face, the very same one he wore when he threatened you.

“May I have your attention,” he said, his voice booming over the music and into the crowd. The music and dancing stopped, and everyone looked to the future king. “Due to the fact that Princess Diana is dead, we shall hold a ceremony for her funeral, and have her in memory. In her place, I shall rule. I promise to make her proud as I inherit the crown.”

The crowd cheered, clapping politely as he raised his hands up, egging the crowd on more.

“Proud my ass,” you shouted. People parted, gasping as you ripped the mask off your face, staring up at him. “You steal my crown and threaten my life. I wouldn’t be surprised if you took advantage of the attack to kill my own sister simply to steal the crown. You’ve threatened my own life before in order to get what you want, but I won’t let my kingdom fall into the hands of a conniving schemer like you.”

His eyes were wide as he stared at you, and your father stood, leaning on his staff with a shaky hand. “Diana?” he whispered, his voice as frail as he.

“It is I, Princess Diana, future ruler of this kingdom,” you said, stepping closer to the steps to the throne. Your father has a weary smile on his face, elated to see that you truly were alive. “I’ve been kidnapped and forced to serve a witch- but overcame even that to stop you.”

“Over my dead body,” Sehun sneered, drawing his sword from its sheath. He ran down the steps to get closer to you, and people ran and departed from your form, screaming though it was only one man with a sword.

“That can be arranged,” you smirked. You feel Hoseok step behind you, his warm presence giving you the confidence boost you needed as he placed a bow and arrow in your hands. You drew it back into position, and his hands were firm over yours, breath steady against your neck.

“Are you ready to win back your destiny?” Hoseok whispered in your ear.

You smiled, the tip of the arrow on the center of your target. “I was born ready.” With that, you let go of the arrow, letting it be your wings so that you may finally fly.

* * *

“Hoseok, I’m glad you came,” you say, rising from your throne. It had been about a month since you killed the traitor who wanted to steal the kingdom, and though your father had died a few days after your coronation, you were sure you were making him proud with how you ruled the kingdom. “We’ve got important matters to discuss.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Hoseok said. You were glad you had gotten all of your memories back, reversing the effects of the potion you had apparently been fed long ago. His bow was held tightly in his hand, and the quiver was firm on his back. You weren’t sure what he was up to nowadays, but anytime you needed him, he was there.

You stepped down the steps of the throne room, gliding gracefully. It was odd, each time you walked up and down the steps, the very same ones where you killed a man. “Hobi… I have a present for you.”

You’re in his arms, and soon enough you pull of a ring from your finger. It was as golden as the sun, and was the perfect counterpart to the moonstone that glowed next to your arrow scar, though you refused to place another ring above that again. You hold it out in front of Hosoek, offering it to him.

“Would you do me the honor of ruling the kingdom beside me, as both my husband and king?” you ask him, your smile bright as you stared at your one true love.

He smiles brightly, taking your hands in his own, and curling your fingers around the ring, closing it in a fist. “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, Your Majesty.”

Your smile falls, and you wear an expression of shock. “What?”

He looks at you sweetly. “This life isn’t meant for me, but it’s destined for you. But I don’t think it’s something I could do. I enjoy my life in the woods, living by my bow and arrow, caring for animals and having them by my side. I realized something about myself that I don’t think anyone would be able to comprehend, but it made me realize what kind of life I was meant to lead. I love you more than you can imagine, but I realized something about both of us. Do you remember what you said to me when we first started to fall?”

You were silent, and he pushes your hand away. “We both knew the feelings would last forever, but we wouldn’t.”

He steps back, wearing that same smile as he walked away. You stared at his back as he walked away from your proposal, from a life with you, from you in general. You wondered what sort of epiphany he had to deny the life most would dream of. You held the ring close, not letting a single tear drop from your eyes. Your eyes weren’t even watering, even though you knew that this would be the last time you’d see your beloved Hobi.

You wore a smile on your face and knew deep down, this was a happy ending. Both of you fulfilled the destinies you were meant to have, and the chapter of your rise to the crown was over, as well as your chapter with Hoseok.

You knew deep down that even though the two of you wouldn’t be together, you’d be happy. And so would he. You knew that from the assured smile he gave you.

And because of that, you had no reason to cry, even as you held the ring close to your heart, forever remembering the memory of your first love.

 


End file.
